


Ice Cream Sundaes

by OllyAster



Series: Bloodlines AU [3]
Category: Original Work, The Magical Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 11:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyAster/pseuds/OllyAster
Summary: Oliver tries his best to figure out something that their non-human house guest can eat
Series: Bloodlines AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712422
Kudos: 1





	Ice Cream Sundaes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubblellop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bubblellop).



> I wrote a good amount of this when I was half awake so I'm sorry in advanced. Also be ready to read what is basically nothing but dialogue. Sorry not sorry.

Oliver didn’t remember moving from his spot from next to the couch. In fact, he had fallen asleep right there next to it in case Lilyana had needed something. 

So it was quite the surprise to wake up in his bed.

It took his brain a minute to wrap around what happened,  _ Rhett must have carried me to bed. _ This wasn’t the first time Oliver had fallen asleep somewhere else in the house only to wake up there. For whatever reason his brother couldn’t just let him be where he was.  _ I guess sleeping upright like that wasn’t really comfortable anyway. _

Oliver rolled over to his side. Although his vision was still a little shot-y, he could faintly read the “7:48” on the alarm clock. He swallowed a groan,  _ Too early. _

Any other time he might have simply snuggled his way further into his blankets and bed, but an ever so slight concern for Lilyana lingered on his mind. Though there was no doubt their injured guest was probably fine Oliver found himself getting up to make sure. 

With a yawn Oliver sat up and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and slid himself out of bed. After leaving this room he could hear the faint sound of talking coming from downstairs. Quietly he walked past his brother’s room and went down. 

“Oh that must be Oliver, there’s no possible way that Rhett gets up this early.” Oliver heard Sophie’s voice come from the kitchen. He stifled a laugh.  _ She’s not wrong. _

He walked into the kitchen to find Sophie and Lilyana both there. The latter sitting in a chair that they probably took from the dining room. She looked tired and weary. Oliver frowned.

“How long have you guys been up?” he asked. 

Sophie shrugged, “Not that long. We were waiting until you got up” she explained, “I figured with your cooking skills you could help make something for- um..?”

“Lilyana,” their guest said quietly with a small smile. She didn’t seem too bothered by Sophie’s forgetfulness.

“Right, Lilyana. As I was saying I was hoping you could make her something that could help get her strength up a bit,” Sophie said “I would have done it myself but it’s not exactly my expertise.” 

Oliver’s eyes widened, “Of course! I’d love to!” he walked over to Lilyana, “So um, what do you like to eat? We have all kinds of stuff that I can make you.”

A moment passed before Lilyana spoke up, “Well I get most of my energy from sugar based food, like fruits. I can’t really eat anything not sugar based,” she explained, “Or well, I guess I can but it either makes me feel sick or doesn’t do anything for me.”

“Fascinating,” Sophie chimed in before Oliver could say anything, “Is there a reason for that? Do your stomachs simply not digest the way ours do? Do you have food allergies? Or allergies in general-”

While Sophie rambled on Oliver went into the fridge to see what he had to work with. As it turned out there was not nearly as much in there as he thought. Especially not anything that Lilyana could probably eat. He closed the fridge and opened the freezer.  _ Not much in here either.. except- _

Ice cream.

_ There’s no way I’m getting away with that. _

Even if Oliver could it probably wasn’t the best idea. Sugar based or not ice cream didn’t sound like it would do much to help in terms of making Lilyana feel better. Physically anyway.

_ It can be the last resort. _

Oliver continued to look through all the cabinets and groaned when he couldn’t seem to find anything good enough. Anything sugar based that he could find was either junk food or syrup. There wasn’t even bread anywhere in the house.

“Well?” Sophie asked as she apparently stopped rambling long enough to notice Oliver’s disappointment. 

“I found ice cream, cookies, sprinkles, brownie mix, maple syrup, and chocolate syrup. That’s it,” he admitted. Sophie gave him a look.

“I thought you said there was ‘all kinds’ of things that you could make?” Sophie said with disappointment in her voice.

“Well that was  _ before _ I knew Lilyana could only eat sugar things,” Oliver huffed. He could feel himself getting defensive. It wasn’t his fault that all they had was sugary junk food.

_ At least not entirely. _

“Sorry,” Lilyana apologized abruptly, “I didn’t mean to create so much trouble over this. It wouldn’t hurt for me to-”

“No no it’s alright!” Oliver said quickly with a wave of his hands, “We’ll just have to work with what we have.”

“You can’t seriously be suggesting we let her eat something like ice cream?” Sophie said with a groan. 

Lilyana looked at her curiously, “What is ice cream anyway? It sounds interesting.” The two humans froze and looked at each other.

“You.. don’t know what ice cream is?” Oliver asked with wide eyes. Lilyana simply shook her head. “We  _ have _ to let her have ice cream now!” Oliver insisted.

Sophie shook her head, “No. I’m not just letting you give her ice cream after she hasn’t eaten in who knows how long-”

“Would the cookies be better? Or something that’s not going to help her get her strength back?”

To that Sophie took a deep breath. She sighed, “ _ Fine _ . But don’t go overboard with it.”

Oliver grinned, “Me? Overboard? With food? Never.”

_ Most of the time _ .

Immediately Oliver grabbed the chocolate chip ice cream out of the freezer as well as the sprinkles, chocolate syrup, a bowl, and a spoon. He could practically hear Sophie’s disapproval from behind him but he ignored it. If this was going to be Lilyana’s first ice cream experience then he was going to make it the best that he could. 

Perfect ice cream to syrup ratio. Just the right amount of sprinkles. Although it wasn’t quite complete without a banana, Oliver just went with a cookie instead. He put the spoon in the bowl and brought it over to Lilyana, “Here you go!”

Lily gave him a small smile, “Thank you” she said before carefully taking the bowl from him. For a few moments she simply stared at it. Not seeming all that convinced about it. Oliver was tempted to say something but didn’t want to rush her. 

Slowly Lilyana grabbed the spoon and scooped up a small bit of ice cream. She let out a sigh before bringing the spoon to her mouth and ate what little was one there. Almost immediately her eyes went wide. She looked at the bowl of ice cream like it was heaven itself. 

_ Wow she must really like it- _

Then she started scarfing it down a bit too fast.

“Wait wait wait!!” Oliver and Sophie shouted in a panic. Lilyana jumped and seemed to almost drop the bowl in surprise before steadying it. She looked between the humans with a startled glint in her eyes.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Oliver apologized, rubbing his neck sheepishly, “It’s just that you could get a brain freeze if you eat ice cream too fast.” Guilt began to crawl up his back as he saw how tightly Lilyana had started to grip the bowl. 

“Same here. Though I now realize it's entirely possible that an ‘Elemental’ such as yourself wouldn’t actually get a brain freeze,” Sophie admitted, “It was a knee jerk reaction.”

_ Elemental? Is that what she is? _

Lilyana continued to look between them, eventually easing up. She took a deep breath before speaking, “It’s- it’s ok- but um.. what’s a brain freeze exactly?”

_ Of course. _

“It’s like, when you eat cold stuff too fast and it gives you a headache?” Oliver explained. 

A nervous chuckle came from Lilyana, “I don’t think that can happen to me..” she said before going back to wolfing down the ice cream like her life depended on it. Though at a noticeably slower pace. 

Once she was done Oliver spoke up, “So- I’ll take it you like ice cream?”

Lilyana nodded quickly, “One of the best things I’ve eaten in my entire life.”

“And how are you feeling?” Sophie asked curiously, leaning in a bit.

“Much better,” Lilyana said, “Thank you Oliver.” The boy jumped slightly at hearing his name. It caused a weird feeling in his chest. He smiled at the other.

“I’m glad!”

“Great, does that mean you can leave soon?”

Oliver’s attention shot to the kitchen doorway where Rhett was now standing. His brother clearly not amused by the look in his eye. 

Sophie groaned, “Seriously Rhett would it hurt for you be just the tiniest bit nice for at least five seconds?”

Rhett gave Sophie a scowl, “Well I’m  _ sorry _ if I’m not in the best mood after waking up to you guys screaming wait at the top of your lungs at 8 in the morning.” He walked over to the three of them and gave a questioning look, “What are you all even doing?”

“We were just getting Lilyana something to eat, sorry” Oliver muttered, not bothering to look at his brother.

_ Why does he always have to be like this? _

“Yes because it’s a very important step to her recovery,” Sophie said flatly, “I’m not sorry.”

Rhett simply scoffed and rolled his eyes. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. The tension that was building was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Oliver squirmed.

“I- probably  _ should _ be leaving soon..”

_ What. _

“Please do not let Rhett’s rude behavior scare you off-” Sophie started but Lilyana cut her off.

“No no it’s not that! Trust me I’ve been treated worse,” Lily said quickly, giving another nervous laugh, “But it’s not safe for any of you if I stay here. If-  _ whoever _ did this to me finds out I’m still alive they’ll come after me to finish the job. I don’t want to put you all in danger.”

“But you’ll be in danger!” Oliver snapped. Everyone turned to him and even he flinched from his tone. But he continued, “There’s no way you’d be able to defend yourself with your injury! It hasn’t even been a day yet!”

Rhett opened his mouth to say something but almost immediately shut it again.

“He’s right,” Sophie said, putting a hand on Lilyana’s shoulder, “Even with the abilities you’ve told me about there’s no way you’d be able to ward off an attack from anyone, even if it was Rhett.”

Lilyana looked down at the floor, seemingly lost in thought. The frown on her face deepened, “But I can’t just let you guys risk your lives for me. If I stay here I am  _ going _ to be found.” 

_ If she stays here.. _

“It doesn’t have to be here,” Oliver realized suddenly, “We could take you to someone else’s house to recover instead!”

“That’s a terrible idea,” Rhett said, shaking his head, “Everyone else’s parents are home right now and I don’t know about you but I’m not trying to explain  _ this _ .” He gestured to Lilyana who looked to only be half listening.

_ I’m not giving up that easily. _

“Sophie no one’s home at your house right?” Oliver asked. 

“There shouldn’t be right now.”

Oliver gestured to Sophie as he looked at Rhett, “There problem solved.”

“Yeah but what happens when someone comes home?” his brother challenged. Oliver swallowed a groan. 

“I can be gone before then,” Lilyana chimed in, “By that point it’d be safe enough to be on my own.” 

Rhett shoved his face into his hands, “If I agree to this does this mean you’ll be gone by tonight?”

Lilyana nodded, “Yes.”

“Sophie?”

The human shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind bringing Lilyana there for a bit.”

With a heavy sigh Rhett agreed, “Ok fine we can go with Oliver’s plan. But I want breakfast before we leave.”

Oliver gave his brother a smile, “Deal!”


End file.
